This invention relates to blow molding and more particularly to a shaping detection system for a blow mold.
Detecting systems are known for determining the quality of blow molded articles of thermoplastic material downstream of the molding station and for sorting abnormally formed articles from the stream of good quality products. Likewise disclosed in the prior art are detection systems within the mold cavity per se for sensing when parts formed in a previous cycle have not been faithfully removed and for initiating corrective action before loading the molding system for the start of the next cycle. As far as is known, however, no system existed prior to the present invention for detecting malformed parts coincident with their formation.